Dusk
by SmexyAiden
Summary: I do not own twilight, but this little idea is mine. This takes place after the last book and Renesmee is going to high school, Jacob lives with the cullen family, and who is this Landon guy and how does he know about vampires?-
1. Preface

**A/N: I do not own twilight, but I wish I did. Well to elborate on the summary this takes plae after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee is growning up and fast so they decided to move from Forks to New Hampsire so she can start high school. Jacob follows along since he is Imprinted on her but his relationship is that of a best friend, so far, Renesmee begins to feel this weird feelings around the werewolf. And as school begins she meets and charming boy by the name of Landon who knows more than any human should know..if he is human.**

**PREFACE**

Laying with him in the meadow made it feel like time paused, it felt perfect. Well almost perfect because I knew he was out there watching every move that we made. And I truly didn't mind because if he wanted to watch then I mentally decided that I should give him a show, he deserved it. But then another thought crossed my mind, what if a fight broke out…and all because of me.

And surely it would haunt me if one got hurt, I loved them both each for different reasons and I guess in two different ways. But love is love right? But the look in his eyes stopped me in my mental tracks, the pain and hurt was too raw to leave it alone.

I wanted to run to him but how could I leave the other, I guess it's time to grow up.


	2. First Time For Everything

**A/N: I don't own twilight, but I do own my ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review (you'll get chapters faster that way.)**

**1. FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING**

We moved.

But sometimes I thank whatever god is out there that it wasn't too far from home, even though my definition of far wasn't normal. Anywhere in the continental US was close enough. Forks, the place grown on me unexpectedly just like it had with my mother. "We have to move Nessie." I sighed as the trees of Forks disappear in a blur; we were only there for a few weeks to visit my grandfather Charlie. He always said.

"God what are feeding this kid that I didn't feed you Bells?"

It was always left unanswered because he knew but he didn't want to _know_.

"Mom, when can we visit grandma?" My mother turned around in the seat in front of me, a slight frown in her now golden eyes.

"You know why we can't baby, she knows you have a growing disorder but we'll give it one more year."

I sighed I wanted to see her, I've seen thousands of pictures and video messages of her but I wanted to meet the woman who raised my great mom.

"Nessie, soon I promise."

My father murmured from the front seat, I sensed the smile in his voice and dropped the subject. I've been on this planet for six years, but as I looked into the window my reflection showed that I looked more like a teenager than a six year old. A hot hand grasped mine and I smiled, I could always count on Jacob to be there right beside me.

He hadn't changed a bit, so my mother says but I think he got an inch taller. His warm smile chased the clouds of sadness away and all I could do was laugh. "Jake you look like you had a good time in Forks." He nodded swiftly.

"Of course I did, plus I think your dad is warming back up to me Bella."

She scoffed; the rest of the ride was filled with laughs and jabbing between Jacob and my father.

Finally we arrived home, where Alice was waiting on the step; with her visions it was hard to arrive home and surprise everyone. She bounded over to the car and nearly ripped me from the Volvo, she swung me around.

"You're back! It's been so-o boring without my favorite fashion buddy."

My mother got out of the car and grinned almost as to say 'better you than me.' And sometimes I would gladly be her puppet but today I just wanted to be in my room alone, well alone as I could be.

"I missed you too Aunt Alice, but I think today I'm just going to hang out in my room." She slightly looked at me in question and sighed.

"You're lucky I can't see your future. Yours either dog so no funny business!" I looked at Jacob whose grin grew larger at her comment and he went to hug her but she ran back to the house. I looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm going to my room; I already know you're coming so come on."

He never left me alone, which was great but my father was getting more and more overprotective over me even though Jacob's thoughts were pure. Maybe he was more afraid of me being the dirty one. Once in my room I closed the door and threw my tired self onto my large bed, the black sheets swallowed me whole. I rolled over on my back to look at the sky blue walls that had clouds and a whole grassy tree scene painted on the foreground.

"What's wrong Nessie?" I felt the bed sink as he sat down next to me; I glanced over to see that he was pulling of his worker boots that my dad got him because he didn't want him running around barefoot anymore. Since one day he phased while wearing his only pair of sneakers while trying to keep me from running off.

"Nothing, I just wish I could meet her." He laid down next me, a few inches apart but I could feel the heat rolling off him in waves.

"I know we'll meet her soon. We just got to wait a bit."

I groaned. "You sound like them."

I looked at his face and saw the conflict and pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

He shook it off and smiled. "Don't worry about me; I want you to be happy."

I smiled at his words; I could always count on Jacob. I threw a dramatic arm over my eyes and I rolled to my side so I faced him completely.

"I start school in a week Jacob, what am I going to do?" He chuckled.

"Go, like we all did." I groaned and poked his forehead.

"Yeah but I know everything, and what happens if I touch someone?"

His chest swelled a bit and I felt the heat around him grow. Touchy subject because sure I knew he loved me but everyone assured me it was strictly platonic.

"Who would touch you?"

"My teacher, a student I bump into. I don't know Jacob I'm just asking." I huffed and rolled back onto my back.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt."

And I knew that's what he was really thinking; he couldn't lie to me or least that's what I was told. I rolled back over and smiled at him.

"Overprotective wolf." He grinned and I remember that being the last thing I saw before I dozed off to sleep.

The week was just like every week, get woken up by Jacob and his willingness to cook breakfast for me and sometimes Aunt Rose would beat him to it. The rest of the day was spent reading, learning the piano from my father or talking about human things with my mother. Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper would train me to fight; everyday was something new. But my time came, School was starting and I could no longer avoid it. At least I would have Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper with me since they looked the youngest; my mother drove me to school.

"It's only for a little while Ness." I nodded.

"I'm nervous mom, what if they find out, what if I touch someone?" She smiled and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Everything will be okay, I was nervous my first day. But I made great friends and I met you're father."

Everything was in slow motion, or maybe I was just used to being around vampires who were incredibly fast. I matched their pace and took a deep breath and moved through the crowd, my hands were covered in black lace gloves that matched the black lace shirt Alice picked for me. I didn't make it but four paces into the school when I felt Alice and Jasper behind me. "Ok good! You wore it, so much corporative than your mom." I smiled and we walked through the halls, I felt comfortable like I had a security blanket. The eyes on us made me realize how different we looked, probably like supermodels to them.

I heard music blasting from one on the brick walls and saw out in the courtyard a group of kids talked and fooling around. But one of them met my eyes and I was almost shocked, he had the most incredible green eyes. I didn't have time to look at the rest of him because he disappeared behind someone but I saw him moving, dancing from what I guessed.

I sat in class thinking about the green eyed boy, hardly paying attention. The song also was stuck in my mind, sure I knew music but no one in my family listened to rap. Something about the people in the court yard called to me, something familiar.


	3. Well That's New

**A/N: I don't own twilight, but I do own my ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review (you'll get chapters faster that way.) OOOo! So who is this striking young man? And why is Jacob so overprotective of Nessie (well we know but she obviously doesn't). Read and Review plxkthanx.**

**2. WELL THAT'S NEW**

I waited outside for my mother to come pick me up, the sun was up and I looked at my slightly pale skin. Someone cleared their throat and I turned around to meet green eyes, but I finally got a glimpse at the rest of him. A roll of muscle cover his biceps which caused his white shirt to hardly fit over them, his skin was the same color as Jacob's and he was just as incredibly tall as him.

"Hi, Um I noticed you were new here."

His hands where shoved into his pocket until thrust one out toward me. I stared at his hand like I've never seen one before, I recognized the scent. Woodsy mixed with a warm musk smell; I blinked and took his hand in my own.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, call me Ness it's not such a mouth full." He smiled and let go of my hand, he was a shape shifter and I could tell. His heart was beating too fast his temperature too high to be human; I turned to see that my mom was pulling up.

"I'm Landon Oaks, I'll see you around."

And before I could say anything else, he was walking away in the opposite direction of the parking lot. My mother finally pulled up and flashed a concerned look my way, I hoped in the car where she kissed my forehead.

"How was your first day?" Her eyes scanned my face and body, probably looking for scraps or fingerprints from anyone who happened to touch me.

"Well...Kind of hard to explain, here." I took my glove off and placed a hand on her cheek and I ran though my whole day, and finally it stopped on the Landon kid. I removed my hand and took in the shocked look on her face; I could tell she was just as confused as I was.

"So what you're saying that there are more of...well me, besides La Push?"

"How is that possible?" Grandpa Carlise pondered in the corner and my father paced beside him, Rose sighed.

"Ugh more dogs, great just when I thought we left most of them behind."

Jacob flipped the bird and my mother hit him in the back of his head.

"Well, I know what I saw and I am just as shocked as you guys, were there other tribes said to have the same powers as yours Jacob?" He shook his head and held his chin inquisitively. "Yeah, but I just thought it was stories to make us not feel like freaks. The Thonas Rokke were said to live in the mountains of New Hampshire and the hunted along side of the mountain lions, The Quileute supposedly distant cousins of the Thonas Rokke. Guess it was true."

All the new information was stagnant in the air as we all digested the fact there were more shapeshifters out there. Well at least we wouldn't be only freaks here. I slowly walked up the stairs to my room thinking about how Jacob's eyes lit up knowing that there were others. I felt bad, knowing that he left his family just to be with me. He is my best friend, but I couldn't help feel like I gave him the short-end of the stick; he did everything for me and I gave nothing in return.

As I opened my door Jacob came from behind me and scooped me into his large arms, I squealed as he threw me onto my bed. He mocked growled at me with a huge grin on his lovely features.

"Time for bed Miss Fang Face." I shook my head and lifted myself onto my elbows, I glared at him.

"No, I'm not tired and not a child."

He slowly crawled onto my bed, his eyes dark and a grim smile on his face. I knew he would never hurt me but the look in his eyes stirred something deep inside of me. I back up further but he continued to move closer until his was close enough I could feel his breath on my face. My heart stuttered and something in my mind felt like it clicked on; I moved an inch closer and smirked.

"Bet you won't close the gap."

He sat back on his knees a bit a looked at me, his eyes searching my face as if checking I was the same person. He felt my forehead and chuckled.

"You okay there Nessie?"

I nodded when I felt his hand leave, I don't know what that feeling was but it was still coiled in my stomach just waiting to strike again. I gulped as if trying to swallow what ever it was; I blushed and got under the covers. He smiled and jumped to his feet and kissed my forehead, the foreign being flexed within me.

"Good night Nessie."

I could barely talk. It felt like it would spill from my mouth and consume me, I managed to squeak out and quiet good night.

Morning came, and I saw my father standing in the doorway. I looked at the floor and Jacob was gone, he closed the door behind him and sighed.

"Sorry to wake you little one, but we need to talk." My eyes widened in horror as I remembered the weird feeling last night.

"Dad, I didn't mean to. Jacob didn't do anything; I don't know what that was."

He stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder, he smiled a bit.

"Its okay, Jacob is not at fault. But he will no longer be sleeping in here, you have…I hate saying this but you are fully mature."

My jaw almost dropped.

"So that means, you're going to have some feelings, feelings that you can't control. And Jacob will notice it, he was waiting for you until you reached this point but he will wait until you chose him."

Waiting for me? Then it hit me, he was imprinted to me. I heard all about it but they never directly told me that he was imprinted to me, I always thought he imprinted to my mother. I licked my lips calmly and stared at the floor in front of me.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We did, well not fully."

I groaned and walked into my closet, I knew that this wouldn't be the end of it and my father knew better to push the subject because I wouldn't listen anyway. It was like my mind was foggy, for the first time in my life I didn't know what was going on.

And it didn't change when my mother dropped me off for school, the look in her eyes screamed that she wanted to "talk" with me. I sighed.

"Not right now mom, please. I'm already confused."

"I just wanted to apologize; I never wanted to keep that from you. Your father and Jacob thought it would be better that way." I sensed the hurt in her voice, I knew my mother would never hurt me even when she had the chance to she never took it.

I gave her a short hug and smiled. "We'll talk later, I promise." She nodded, but paused half-way when something caught her. I followed her line of sight and it landed on well…Landon. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his lips that lingered to his green pools. She looked back at me and said in a quiet voice.

"Be careful with that Nessie, I've been there…it's a painful place." I didn't know what she was talking about but I just left it alone and crawled out of the car. I sun was out again which caused my skin to glow a bit; I pulled on my lace gloves again and raked it through my curly brown locks.

Landon jogged up to me, the small smile hid in his eyes and a grin flashed his teeth. I gave a small one back and walked toward the building.

"Good morning to you too Ness."

He continued to walk beside me, which would be normal if he was my Jacob or my family but he was neither. I glanced to my side to see he was still smiling, hands in pockets, and walking my fast pace. I stopped and groaned. "Good morning Landon."

He beamed at me and leaned in close to me, the feeling inside me lashed against my stomach and I choked it back.

"Ah you do remember my name, that's good."

I rolled my eyes, it was better to be mean…to push him away. I didn't need two shapeshifters as my best friend one was defiantly enough.

"Yes, what do you want?"

He licked his lip, probably out of habit, but I misinterpreted it…well at least that thing inside me did. I repeated the action and smirked. I quickly hid it and coughed.

"Well, I thought you could use a buddy. I know how hard it is…to be different."

I froze and grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him off into the corner.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He chuckled and looked at my hand, with a tentative hand he pulled mine of quickly. "I know what you are, well at least what half of you is. I don't mind though just don't go killing my humans."

I hissed.

"How did you-"

"Oh come on! I can smell your family a mile away. Oh and you have a wolf as a pet?"

"Don't you dare call him that!"

His hands went up defensively and his smirk grew, he leaned into me. I felt his chest against my own and I shuddered. "Sorry, didn't know that was your lover. I thought you were single the way you were checking me out."

"I was not checking you out; and he isn't my lover."

I could tell he wasn't going to listen, but it didn't matter because I knew in my mind that I wasn't doing what he accused. I took a step back; the proximity from him to me was way too close for two people who just met. He grinned and pushed himself from the wall, he closed the distance.

"I think its fun making you squirm. I just found a new hobby."

"I'm not a hobby I'm a person."

"Half." He quietly corrected.

"Whatever, look I'm not here to make friends. I here to experience my human life and then live happily with my family."

He nodded slowly with an inquisitive brow lifted; he raised a finger and tapped it to his lips.

"But isn't making 'friends' a human experience? Call me crazy but I think humans make friends all the time, but what do I know."

I groaned and left him there to contemplate whether he was right or not, I didn't want to hear anymore of his stupidity. I walked to my Biology class, my heart stopped flip-flopping and I sighed out of relief. But it was true…I didn't want to make friends, I was afraid to make friends that I didn't already know or grew up with. Because if I didn't grow up with them it meant that I would out live them, I would be forever sixteen and they would notice. And I could tell no one, it wasn't just my secret to tell so I couldn't carelessly bring a human into the situation.

A paper ball hit the back of my head, I picked it up and followed the direction it came from and saw Alice glaring at me and she mouthed for me to open it. I did and the nice script said:

'I smell cat on you.'

I sighed, of course she would know and I'm surprised it was just a paper ball and not a whole notebook. I wrote back what happened and quickly threw it back before anyone could see; she caught it secretly and nodded. The ball disappeared and all I could was wonder what was going through her head right now but thankfully I didn't get my father's powers.

The day went with out anymore incidents; Landon wasn't there to bother me so it was almost perfect. Alice still wouldn't tell me what she was thinking and of course she told Jasper, and he gave me the same look. But I knew he felt how annoyed I was because I started to feel a lot calmer.

"No fair jasper."

He just smirked at me but I could help but smile back at him, at least it was almost perfect.

I again elected to stay back to let my mother pick me up, they begrudgingly left me standing in front of the school. I felt Landon, moving closer my way and I groaned looking down the street for the silver Volvo to come save me but it didn't come.

"Trying to avoid me?"

"No, not everything I do revolves around you."

He chuckled, I felt his heat behind me and the feeling in the pit of my stomach became a low burn. I tried to concentrate on everything other than him standing so close behind me. I heard his heart and I listened to the fast thrumming inside of his chest; he moved closer again this time I felt his chest against my back.

"I just can't help being around you, you're a very magnetic person Ness."

His breath blew across my ear and I gasped, I quickly took a step forward and coughed. "Well sorry, I do that to a lot of people."

"I can tell, oh I think you're dog is here."

"My Do-"

And I paused and I saw the Volvo turn around the corner and Jacob behind the wheel, his smile plastered onto his face and his eyes glued to me. He pulled up beside me and laughed.

"I see you're shocked, but I convinced them to let me pick you up." He winked and I blushed slightly.

But I quickly felt the environment change; Landon behind me growled low in his chest and Jacob mirrored his action. He took the keys from the ignition and got out of the car to put me behind him and stand in front of Landon. I they were almost the same height, they both were well built and they both were very mad at each other.

"Back off." Was the only word that Jacob spoke but it seemed to calm Landon down, he took a step back leaving a small gap between the two.

"Ah, an alpha. Forgive me-" But he grinned and closed the gap again; they were chest to chest almost as if they were going to kiss.

"But I don't take orders, I give them."

I sighed and climbed into the car and honked the horn. "Jacob I want to go home, Landon please leave him be." They both looked at me, Landon still looked like he wanted to fight but Jacob smiled and walked toward me. Now in the car Jacob kissed my forehead and he started the car.

"Sorry Nessie, he got the best of me."

I glared at Landon who mouthed the word 'dog' and I mimicked what Jacob did to Aunt Rose the other day. Landon winked.

"Maybe some other time darling."

I didn't know what he was talking about but Jacob growled and sped off, the car ride home was quiet but I stole some glances at him. His knuckles where white and the muscles in his arms were flexed, I touched them lightly and they calmed instantly. He quickly glanced at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there, something about him just set me off." I shook my head.

"It's okay Jake, he started it and he just likes bothering me."

"Yeah I can tell. How he did he find out anyway?"

I sighed and touched his arm with my bare hand, and I went through how he found out and left out some parts where he tried to come too close to me.

"Oh, well I gotta tell your dad. He might not be too happy with this."

Which wasn't entirely true since Alice already told him, the whole family sat in living room when Jake and I finally walked in. I sighed and sat down on the floor and Jacob followed the suit, my father stood up his eyes landed on me and he sighed.

"Renesmee, little one I will be dropping you off to school tomorrow so I can see what this boy is thinking. But from what Jacob had told me I can probably tell what he is thinking, he is a very aggressive shifter and probably older than Jacob, which means his mind set is not the same as yours or Jacob's."

He wrung his hands together and paused when Aunt Rose stood up.

"I think he wants something you are not ready to give, and he sees Jacob as a threat. And since they are both alphas they are bound to fight. Stay away from him."

I threw my arms in the air.

"I'm trying! He won't leave me alone!"

Jacob looked down at the carpet and let out a sigh of relief like the words eased so kind of insecurity that formed in his strange little head. I stood up and took a deep breath.

"What ever he wants he's not going to get it and I'll make sure Jake here doesn't fight him."

"It won't be that simple Nessie, It's in is instinct to protect you and guard you from harm. He will think Landon is going to harm you. So Jacob…please we know you're much stronger minded then this Landon, from what you told his he thinks purely on instinct."

Jacob looked at my father with determination and nodded, everyone stood and once and my mother spoke first. "We're going hunting in Canada, tonight and you're father will take you to school tomorrow. And we'll talk after school." She winked at my and I smiled back, everyone was gone in an instance and Jacob turned to me.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Go to my room and sleep."

"Oh, well good night."

I was going to turn around and leave but the feeling welled in my stomach and spilled violently from me, I braced a hand against the wall and held myself together as best I could but it was like seeing the world in a new set of eyes. Jacob stood quickly and lightly touched my shoulder, but he let instantly as if I shocked him but his concern stayed locked in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" His voice seemed deeper and all I could was shiver from the sensation his voice caused.

I nodded not quite comfortable with talking yet but I wasn't recovering, I slowly released my hold on the wall but instead of retreating to my room I walked slowly toward Jacob. I touched his face and smiled.

"I'm fine, could you do me a favor."

He nodded, his eyes searching my own.

"Can you carry me to my room?"  
He quickly lifted me and walked up the stairs slowly, his muscles bunched and relaxed with every movement he made. I loved it, it was all so new to me and I was sure I wanted this feeling to stop; he opened the door to my room and lightly set me down.

"Well good night."

He went to kiss my forehead but I grabbed the sides of his face and pulled it my eye level.

"I got another favor to ask."

"Uh, what do you need?"

I bit my lip, I didn't know what to do from this point on it was entirely new and sure I saw my parents kiss and I knew how they did it but I wasn't married to Jacob.

"Teach me how to kiss."

It took a few minuets but finally I saw the recognition in his eyes and he was shocked for a moment. He stood up with easy and laughed nervously. "Uh I don't think I can teach you that Nessie."

"Jacob please, I know you're imprinted to me so what's the big deal?" He sighed and found a place on the carpet to stare at.

"I need you to tell me that we're together….I need to know I'm not just your friend."

I sighed; I knew that he would say that.

"I don't know Jacob; I don't think I'm ready to think of you that way. I just want to know how your lips feel." A with a tentative hand I ran a finger across his lips and his small pink tongue darted to follow behind my finger, his bad habit.

I saw the conflict boil in his face and his eyebrows were set low before he lightly pushed me into my room and he closed the door behind me.

"Ok, but only once and I will only say yes because I know you want to." He squared his shoulders and lightly touched my face. His lips lightly touch mine and he moved as slowly as if he was holding himself back. Our lips were fully molded to each other and the feeling was phenomenal, I didn't know what to do but quickly Jacob slowly moved his lips against my own. I followed his movements but our teeth knocked together, he lightly chuckled so I figured I was doing it wrong so I moved in the opposite direction and found that a groan escaped his lips.

My pride swelled and I felt his hands move to my hips and lightly pull me closer, it seemed like we were kissing forever and when he pulled back we both were out of breath. He cleared his throat and took a step back.

"Well I'm gonna go to my room now, good night Nessie."

"Wait, uh thanks Jacob, it was…real nice."

"Sure sure."

His usual phrase if something was bothering him; but I wasn't sure what to say or do to make him happy again. So I crawled into bed and let my head hit the pillow, I touched my lips and I smiled.

My father came to school with me that morning and he saw Landon standing against the building; my father gripped the steering wheel tighter and growled.

"Little one I want you to stay away from him, he is bad for you. I must leave before I rip his throat out."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

**A/N: Hmmm little Nessie isn't so innocent is she? And what the hell is Landon thinking about?**


	4. Just Like Mother

**3. JUST LIKE MOTHER**

I had been trying to avoid Landon, but it was hard when he started moving his classes around so he was in them or at least in the room next to me. But talking to him in between classes I got to know him better, everyday we would ask questions about of families or what we considered fun. Everyday I felt closer and closer to him, and eventually I became excited to see him in between classes but I still noticed how he looked at me. Like at if at any moment we were alone he would make me his; his eyes held a look of possession in him like I was his already.

But I made sure to keep a distance from him like my family asked me, if he wanted sex like they feared he wasn't going to get it. This was good and bad. Good because I wasn't ready and bad because he might just take it without my permission. Today Landon and I ate lunch outside, and he was lounged on a bench eating an apple; I watched as he tore into it, not a bit gentle and he threw it careless into the woods. And I guess I mentally used that as a metaphor for well…me; I would be the apple, innocent and simple. And he would destroy me then carelessly leave me there to rot wherever I happen to lie. I shuddered at the thought and decided not to think about it.

"So are you and Jacob an item?"

"No."

"Hm he seems to act like you're his."

I shook my head and threw my tray out; I pushed his legs off the bench and sat next to him. Other people were sitting in the courtyard as well but I knew that they didn't care to hear us.

"No I just grew up with him, he's very protective of me so please don't mess with him." Landon shrugged.

"Ok, but if he touches me I'm gonna take him down."

I sighed.

"What? Do you not want us to fight?"

"No why would I want my two friends fight."

A grin lit up his green eyes and his sat up and hugged his legs, his short tan hair moved in the wind and I glared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, just you called me your friend."

I abruptly stood up.

"If you want to be a jerk I'm just going to go eat with my aunt." He grabbed my wrist roughly and if I were human it would've really hurt. He pulled me back down onto the bench and I glared at him.

"You didn't have to grab me so hard, what?"

"I'm not trying to be a jerk, and I'm sorry I grabbed you so hard."

"Whatever."

"Would you listen to me!" I felt his anger flare and the heat around him went up a couple degrees; I stood up again and moved before he could grab me again.

"Sorry. I have some anger issues."

"That's an understatement, look yes you're my friend but if you push me you won't be anymore."

He nodded and the bell rang, we walked to our class in silence but I saw Alice and I stopped.

"I'll see you in class okay Landon." He looked behind me to see Alice and he smirked.

"Nah, I wanna meet your family, since we're friends and all."

I sighed and Alice finally caught up, her eyes scanned Landon and her face crimpled in disgust.

"Ugh you smell worse than that mutt at home."

"Same to you toots, but thanks for the compliment." He winked and Alice groaned in displeasure.

"Nessie we need to talk like right now, with out the kitty."

He growled but she ignored it and dragged me by the arm.

"Didn't Edward tell you to stay away from that kid? But all I see you doing here is hanging out with him? You are really starting to be your mother's child."

"What does that mean?"

"That you are attracted to danger, things that will kill you. I can barely see your future but you're making it worse around that cat!"

I laughed a little because if someone happened to walk in on this conversation they would hear her screaming the words you and that cat. I lightly touched her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm okay; I am not human like my mother was. I can take care of myself and I promise I won't even let it get that bad okay."

She nodded and we all headed to class but I couldn't help notice that Landon stood closer to me, but possessively if that was even possible. And maybe it was already that bad, and I don't think there was anyway to turn back now. We sat in English together watching the movie interpretation of Lord of the Flies, Landon nudge me a bit and whispered.

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing Landon, why do you always have to butt in?"

He pouted for a bit and returned to watching the movie, he always tried to know everything about me and it was starting to bother me when he got angry when I didn't tell him. He was like a…jealous boyfriend.

"So when can I meet your family?"

I stopped in my tracks; we were heading our way to the front doors because thankfully school was over for today.

"Uh, I don't think they like you much."

"So that's what you were talking about, why didn't you just tell me?"

We continued to walk again and he held the door open for me, I scanned the road for the Volvo but I didn't see it so I sat on a bench and Landon followed the suit.

"Because I don't have to tell you everything Landon, we're just friends." His eyes widened and he laughed.

"I know that."

But I knew it was phony because it didn't reach his eyes, I hurt him and I knew it. But what was I supposed to do? Lie? No because I knew as soon as I deluded him, I too would be caught in that web of lies and no one would survive it.

"Hey I'll see you tomorrow." Landon stood up and hugged me, my breath hitched when I felt his arms go around me. I unconsciously smelled his neck and he pulled away to smile.

"I know, I smell good right." He laughed and I smiled, and as he walked away I couldn't help but feel helplessly alone.

My father pulled up just in time because Landon disappeared around the corner probably out of his radar, but I wasn't safe. I sighed and slowly walked to the car all the while trying to think of anything but Landon. Damn. Just did.

"Little one, you are just like your mother. But I cannot be mad, for you have found a friend."

He stared at the road ahead and I played with my book bag strap. I slowly looked up at him and smiled.

"He's a good friend dad, and I'll make sure he knows that's all he is." He smiled back at me and suddenly I realized why my mother fell in love with him. His crazed auburn hair matched his golden eyes perfectly, and his smile would warm any frozen heart even though his skin was icy cold.

"Why thank you little one."

"No problem dad."

I sat in my room, alone doing my homework. Jacob kept his distance ever since we kissed and I understand, he doesn't see me the same anymore; and it's my entire fault. There was a knock at the door, my Aunt Rose stepped inside my room and sat on my bed a lot louder than any vampire might, so it meant she wanted my attention.

"Yes Aunt Rose?"

"Nessie, I need to talk to you about the triangle you're about to create."

I placed my pencil on my desk and turned to face her.

"I don't understand."

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Baby, Jacob is in love with you….and so is this Landon kid. I know he just met you but you have that effect on people, and it called to him strongly."

I nodded.

"I know you want to be friends with both of them but until you put your foot down with one of them, or both of them they will continue to love you. And poor Jacob is up in his room moping around because you kissed him and decided you weren't ready for the whole package. But honestly I like Jacob's reaction better than what I think what will happen when you reject Landon."

She feared just what I did, that if I denied him he would flip his lid and try to hurt me…or worse look for Jacob.

"Just think about it Baby, it's good to pretend sometimes but sometimes dreams come true…even nightmares."

She kissed my forehead and left me to my musings, maybe I needed to bite the bullet and tell Landon to back off. But first I needed to talk to Jacob. My Jacob. Who was torn up because I hurt him, but what could I do if I wasn't ready?

So I walked to his room, he had the door wide open. He was doing push ups in front of his bed and I almost choked on my own air. He stood up glistening with sweat and he smiled lightly at me.

"Hey Nessie, what's up?"

"Uh, well I wanted to talk with you."

He grabbed his shirt and quickly threw it on.

"Sure sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well…"

I sat on his bed but he continued to stand, he looked afraid to be close to me but I could see more than fear in his eyes.

"Well I wanted to talk about the kiss we shared…first off it was great and I can't stop thinking about it, second I'm sorry I hurt you but I'm not ready…"

"Oh, well….ok."

He sighed and clenched his fists; he was holding something back, something important. Something that would make him feel better but probably make me upset.

"Say it Jacob, please."

"….No….you'll be upset."

"I don't care Jacob, please tell me."

And then he exploded, tears in his eyes welled down his face. Frustration written across his forehead was the clear culprit.

"If you want to wait so badly why are you with Landon? Why does he get to hold you? Why would you kiss me then so gladly become friends with the man I am beginning to hate?"

"Jacob-"

"No, this is crazy! You know he wants to fuck you! He wants to fuck you until you bleed, did your father tell you that? Did he tell you that he wants make you his bitch? Because that's what he wants, he wants you in so many dark ways."

I couldn't take his words so I exploded back.

"But isn't that what you want Jacob, for me to be yours? To fuck me? You both want the same thing!"

"I can't believe you would say that shit! I would never hurt you or force you to do anything, and never put me in the same sentence as that sicko!"

"Don't you dare call him that!"

"You're defending him? You are so naïve!"

That was it, I left him standing there and I stormed to my room. My mother was already sitting in my room. I slammed the door and ran into her arms and cried.

"Shhh its okay let it out." She rocked me in her arms as I lain across her lap and I cried into my pillow.

"You'll forgive him."

"No I won't."

"Ok sure you won't."

She got up and kissed my forehead, she whispered that she loved me and closed the door behind her. I rolled over to stare at the ceiling, why was I so upset that he yelled at me and that he attacked Landon's name. I thought about it and made a mental list, which added up to that I loved Landon…and Jacob.


	5. Not Meant For This

**A/N: Again twilight is not mine, so wow she is in love with Landon and Jacob. She is just like her mother , but one has to wonder if her relationship with Landon is good for her since he think about so many dark dirty things.**

**4. Not Meant For This**

I hadn't so much as talked to Jacob since the fight we had and that been a week ago, Landon and I became closer and closer. We even held hands in the hallways, I met his friends his fellow shapeshifters. They were nice but they eyed my like I was a piece of meat, and every time I came home Jacob was standing by the stairs waiting to talk to me. Always wanting to apologize but I didn't want to hear it.

I was happy with Landon, but there was an edge of fear that I had toward him. Like any moment he would turn and slap me. But that was the excitement to our relationship; I decided that it was time to take it up a notch with him. I craved to know what his lips tasted like; also I wanted to forget I ever had my first kiss with Jacob Black.

I pulled him by the hem of his shirt into a dark corner where all I could see where his green eyes and the flash of his teeth. He lowered his face to mine and our lips touched and unlike Jacob he didn't hold himself back. A groan escaped my lips and my arms flew behind his neck to pull him closer, his hands were everywhere and I never felt so good. I wanted to pull back for air but he claimed my lips again like I was the only thing keeping him alive, I put my hand in the middle of his chest and I pushed him back.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I need air, plus I need to head home."

"Let me come with you, we can go to your room and finish this up." He smirked but I fully pushed him away.

"No Landon, we're not doing that."

"Why not, are you cheating on me? Is that why I can't come home with you?"

"No Landon, my parents aren't fond of you."

He paused. And turned his back on me.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

He kissed me lightly on the lips before he swiftly bit my bottom lips causing it to bleed; he licked his lips and smiled.

"You better not be lying to me or so help me I will kill who ever you are cheating on me with."

He left before I could say anything else; I sucked my lip so it could heal before my ride came. And when it did I saw my father pull up with the look of murder in his eyes. I crawled into the car and he stared at me, I looked up at him and sighed.

"Dad sometimes it's real hard to take you seriously when you look like my age."

"I don't care, Renesmee he hurt you and threatened you. I will not stand by and let my daughter date a fucking maniac."

"Dad."

But I love him, how could you leave something like that behind.

"I don't care if I cursed, little one this isn't love."

I was going to ask him how did he know but I remembered that he could hear my thoughts, I sighed.

"I like him dad."

"No you like him because he is the Jacob that you wish you could have."

I cursed under my breath and threw my hands up.

"Yeah but I'm with Landon, and I'm staying with him. I don't care what you think, what mom thinks or anyone for that matter. I love him because he makes me feel normal, like I'm a normal teen."

"But your not even a teen, you're a six year old girl in a teenage body. I know you are smart and I know you look older but you have not experienced true love, little one even if this was who you chose to love he is not healthy for you."

I bit my lip and crossed my arms, I was done. There was nothing anyone could say to make me change my mind.

"Jacob left."

Ok almost anything, I looked up and my father and tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Where? Why?"

He sighed.

"To Forks, because you didn't want him and he was making you unhappy so he decided it would best if he went back home."

I never cried so hard, and when I got home my mother was crying too. I forgot that they were best friends, just like we were before I kissed him. It didn't feel real like this was a nasty trick to make me leave Landon. But everything of his was gone and so was the SUV my parents got him for his birthday.

I stood in his empty room, I didn't stop crying once and all I could do was lie on his old bed and cry into the sheets. It was my fault he left, it was my fault that my mother lost her best friend and my father lost a brother. Rose looked gloomy as well; she cursed under her breath and muttered something about missing the mutt's stench. And it's all because of me.

The days didn't go the same anymore; he wasn't there to wake me up for breakfast, or to watch the weird B movies I like, or tell me the truth when I was trying on the clothes Alice bought me. Everything felt empty and wrong, even being with Landon didn't help. And he definitely noticed that I wasn't feeling the same.

"Are you okay babe?" I cringed because I absolutely hated when he called me babe or honey because he said it to the females in his pack. It didn't feel special at all.

"Nothing, I just feel bad for my mom. Jacob moved out." A small smile rested on his lips and I sat up from where I lounged against his chest.

"Are you smiling?"

He shrugged.

"You are so mean; he was our friend how could you sit here and be happy about something I'm upset about."

He shrugged again.

"He wasn't my friend and frankly I glad he is gone, I guess he couldn't handle the competition."

"Competition? Landon he wasn't fighting with you."

I stood up, I was too angry to be near him.

"I'm sorry babe but-"

"Don't call me babe I have a fucking name!"

He stood up his eye brows down.

"Alright woman, I tried to be nice but I guess I'm going to have to put my foot down. You're my girl so shut your mouth and sit back down."

His voice was abrasive and loud, I was taken back. He usually was so nice to me and he never raised his voice to me.

"I said sit down."

"No."

He stood chest to chest with me but he looked down.

"What the fuck did you say to me woman?"

I was afraid for the second time in my life, the first was legitimate but this was ridiculous why should I be afraid of my boyfriend? He growled low in his chest and grabbed my wrist but I pulled it out of his hand quickly.

"Quit it Landon, I'm going home."

"Bitch I said sit down!"

He slapped me, my face stung and water formed in my eyes from the pain but I didn't feel it. I was in shock. My vision went red for a moment and I slapped him back, but I didn't stick around to see if it hurt him or not. I ran but I heard him close behind me, trees flew past me but I could hear the soft patter on the dirt ground, it sounded like paws. I stopped ready to attack when I saw a russet wolf panting behind me.

"Jacob!" I threw my arms around him and I cried into his fur, he whined and he ran behind a tree to phase back. With his shorts on he ran to me and pulled me against his chest, I cried into his warm chest. He smoothed my hair that flown behind my back, the meadow around us was beautiful, yellow flowers colored the amazingly green grass and the trees encircled the meadow as if someone hand-picked where they would go.

He pulled me down with him and I rested my head in his lap and he stroked my face. Nothing needed to be said, and I'm pretty sure he knew what happened. But instead of going on a rampage and trying to go find Landon, he held me and whispered that everything was going to be alright.

I looked into his eyes and I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Can we lie in the grass for a while?"

He nodded and pulled me down so I used his bicep as a pillow, he kissed my red cheek where Landon smacked me and we stared at the clouds that rolled over head.

Laying with him in the meadow made it feel like time paused, it felt perfect. Well almost perfect because I knew Landon was out there watching every move that we made. And I truly didn't mind because if he wanted to watch then I mentally decided that I should give him a show, he deserved it. But then another thought crossed my mind, what if a fight broke out…and all because of me.

And surely it would haunt me if one got hurt, I loved them both each for different reasons and I guess in two different ways. But love is love right? But the look in his eyes stopped me in my mental tracks, the pain and hurt was too raw to leave it alone.

I wanted to run to him but how could I leave the other, I guess it's time to grow up.

I looked at Jacob and I sighed, I sat up and Landon moved to the center of the meadow, his eyes were too raw to look into his eyes so I chose to stare at his lips. He sighed and clenched his fist and the other hand pointed to Jacob.

"So that's it, you want him!"

Jacob was now beside me but he was containing himself from the fury I knew was pent up in his body, his muscles twitched with it but he stayed perfectly still beside my side.

"Landon, you made it perfectly clear when you smacked me."

Another twitch and a muffled growl.

"Made what clear?"

"That you have no respect for me, and you can't just be happy with us being well...happy. You always have to have more, more that I cannot give. Landon I love you but you are making this hard for me, I can't choose between my best friend and my boyfriend. I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore."

He bit his bottom lip; I thought it was to hold himself back from crying but when his arms flexed Jacob pulled me behind him. We both jumped back and Landon phased. He was incredibly huge, a tan colored beauty with toned muscles that flexed and moved in his cat-like grace. His green eyes glared at me and a loud roar spilled from his mouth.

"Please Landon, don't be this way."

He growled and Jacob turned to me.

"He is challenging me, I have to fight him. Please it's to protect you."

"Don't kill him please." I said in a small voice and a tear rolled down my face, he caught my tear before he turned and phased and ran at Landon, the nipped at each other as they ran deeper into the forest. I wanted to run after them but I felt someone grab my arm.

Alice pulled me into her arms and sighed. "Oh thank god, you're okay...and alive." She pulled back to look at my face and I saw unshed tears and worry in her eyes.

She told me that she had a two versions of one vision and one of them I ended up dead, she also told me that my parents were on there way. And as if on cue they arrived with the same look the Alice wore, except tears escaped freely from them. They both grabbed me in a bone crushing hug and the both comforted me as well themselves.

"Where is that lion?"

"Don't worry, Jacob is with him."

My mother pulled away.

"Jacob?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, he bumped into me in the middle of the woods, but we ran into Landon."

She smiled and soon a smug smirked followed it.

"I guess he didn't leave."

They took me home but I couldn't help but wonder what was going on between Landon and Jacob.

Were they still fighting?

Was one of them really hurt?

Was one dead?

I couldn't sleep, and I knew that I didn't want to sleep not until Jacob was back or at least able to tell me if he was alright. I couldn't expect him to come back home, not after all I put him through it just felt silly to think that he would want to be around me let alone saving my life from my crazed boyfriend.

I just stared at the ceiling and listen to the creaking of every floor board in the house, everyone was waiting. He had been missed by everyone but most of them wouldn't admit it, he was everyone's personal sunshine. I heard the front door open and a bunch of mumbling, I threw my blankets off and ran to the top of the stairs. Jacob was surrounded by everyone and he was effortlessly carrying Landon in his arms.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

Everyone looked up at me and I stormed down the stairs, I wanted to choke Landon's unconscious body. He was bleeding and bruised, his eyes were peacefully closed and he lightly snored.

"Nessie, I thought you were asleep, Jacob was just dropping off Landon."

My breath got caught somewhere deep within my chest, and I looked down and my bare feet.

"You're not staying?"

He shook his head and handed Grandpa Carlise Landon before he ran a cut up hand through his hair, he looked embarrassed and tired.

"I'm going back home, I just sensed you needed my help. I don't think he'll be much of a problem now I got a hold of him"

"So you're just gonna leave." He nodded and I turned on my heel before the tears welled in my eyes, I grabbed the railing that lead up stairs and I laughed.

"Well have a save trip, okay Jacob."

And before anyone could stop me or ask me what was wrong I ran up stairs and locked the door to my room. In my bed I felt safe from every pain that the two men in my life were causing, I cried deeply into my pillow as I heard the front door close. I sighed as I heard at least three sets of hands knocking at my door beckoning me to answer.

"I'm just tired I'll see you in the morning."

I didn't remember even falling asleep, but I did and I woke up to the happy sounds of birds and the wonderful smell of my favorite breakfast, I shot out of bed, Jacob only cooked bacon and waffles for me. I ran down the stairs and swung around the corner down the long hallway passed the living room and dining room until I reach the last room, the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes and almost smiled at the tall dark figure but I noticed something felt wrong. Jacob turned to me with a smile. But I felt the room tilt, his eyes were bleeding as if he were crying.

"Hungry Ness?"

I shook my head. "Jacob you're bleeding, what happened?"

"Nothing."

He continued to cook, the blood dripped into the hot skillet and burned in the pan, the smell of metallic blood filled the air and my stomach half turned half craved the blood that ran freely from his face. He set the plate of the counter and grinned but his mouth was over flowed by blood, it fell everywhere and I could find out where exactly it was coming from.

"Jacob what's wrong?"

He cried and fell to the floor, I ran to him but I heard a growl come from behind me. It was a large mountain lion. His lips moved.

"Stay away from him, you belong with me."

Jacob touched my shoulder which left a blood print on my tank top.

"Don't leave me, I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere Jacob."

"Yes you are." He sobbed and coughed up more blood. "You're running away from me, please don't leave me."

The lion roared and I turned in time to see it leap at us, I screamed.

I heard the door crack and I opened my eyes to see my mother and father standing in the doorway. I looked around frantically for a mountain lion or a bloody Jacob.

My mother sat down beside me and stroked my hair. "Shh it's okay honey it was a dream." My father scanned the room as if he would find someone who planted this dream into me. He sat down eventually and kissed my forehead. He seemed just as shaken with my dream.

"It's okay little one; it was only a dream, an odd one but only a dream." I nodded and glanced at the clock and began to rush for school.

"Little one it's a Saturday, there is no school."

I paused and sighed; I sat on the edge bed beside my mother and smelled food down stairs. I panicked and my father sighed. "It's just Rosalie making your breakfast."

I blushed and they smiled my father left and my mother stood in the doorway.

"Come down stairs your breakfast is ready."

She left as I sat on the edge of my bed; I couldn't help but still be a little shaken from the dream. It smelled so real, and I could feel the vibration from the lion's roar. I shook the feeling and I walked down the steps slowly, as I passed the living room. I saw Grandpa Carlise standing over Landon's sleeping form.

His whole body took up the cream colored couch; his light brown hair flowed with the breeze from the open bay window that Aunt Alice was currently perched in. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I should kill him while he sleeps; it serves him right trying to hurt you."

I sighed and sat next to her, the breeze outside was wonderful and I thought for a second I smelled the woodsy musk of Jacob. But of course he wasn't there; I just wish that if I was going crazy it would have been over something a bit more drastic than Jacob going back to La Push.

Landon groaned and everyone was suddenly on edge, he brought a hand to his eye and gently rubbed it. His green eyes were suddenly on me and a gentle smile pulled at his lips.

"Morning Nessie."

I fought the urge to slap him, after all we been through all he could say to me was good morning? I glared at him and his eyes saddened, my grandfather knelt in front of him and flashed a light into his eyes.

"Well you look fully healed."

"Good so that means he can get the fuck out!"

My grandfather turned around shocked. "Nessie."

"I don't care if I have a dirty mouth he needs to get the fuck out of my sight; all he said to me was morning, no apology or anything. Not that I would accept it."

"I made a mistake, I'm sorry."

"No, you knew exactly what you were doing you could have apologized in the field, and I might have said okay fine but you didn't."

I had made my way closer to Landon but Alice quickly grabbed my arm to hold me back, I struggled against her grasp and groaned in frustration. I quickly realized that I wasn't going to win this tug-of-war against her so I stood my ground and shook my head.

"I can't believe your all protecting him; I mean you all wanted to kill him earlier."

"Well we have no reason to kill him, he apologized and plus he is kind of pathetic now that Jacob beat him."

I cringed at the sound of his name and instantly I blocked out the impending sadness that threatened to consume my heart. I sighed and stood before Landon thinking only of the mistakes I made with Jacob, I should have never kissed him.

"Fine, he can stay but don't think I'm gonna be all buddy-buddy with you."

I turned on my heel and stalked toward the kitchen, He plagued my heart and my mind. I loved Jacob but I didn't know if it was the right type of love. They kind of love I see my parent's share, maybe I just needed to stop thinking about love and just trying to get my best friend back.

I absently picked my waffles and sighed; what ever I was going to do I needed to do it soon before I lost my nerve


End file.
